Contactless tags are used in identification products such as smart cards and Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags for a variety of purposes. International standard ISO14443A is the industry standard for contactless smart cards. ISO14443A compliant products provide RF communication technology for transmitting data between a card or tag and a reader device.
Near Field Communication (NFC) is a very short-range wireless technology for distances typically measured in centimeters. NFC is optimized for intuitive, easy and secure communications between various devices without user configuration. NFC is typically compatible with contactless smart card platforms. NFC devices can interoperate with ISO14443A compliant systems. Such functionality is called Tag Read/Write.
The NFC Forum is a non-profit industry association advancing the use of NFC short-range wireless interaction in a variety of devices. The NFC Forum provides a number of technical specifications defining the operation of NFC devices. The NFC Forum has defined specifications for passive contactless cards called NFC Forum tags.